1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing system such as an etching system, a CVD (chemical vapor deposition) system and a sputtering system widely used in forming thin films in micro-processing systems for processing devices typified by semiconductors and electronic device parts and to a semiconductor manufacturing method using the same. More specifically, the invention relates to a plasma processing system for processing workpieces such as a wafer by introducing electromagnetic waves into a vacuum chamber via a quartz member and by generating plasma by exciting gas within the chamber and to a semiconductor manufacturing method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Presently, etching is widely used as a method for forming a micro-processing pattern in micro-processing systems for processing devices typified by semiconductors and electronic devices parts. An etching system which is a micro-processing system for implementing this processing is required to have a high aspect ratio, a high selectively and a high etching rate and also to suppress particles which might otherwise cause disconnection and short circuits. For instance, when particles exist between wires in etching an aluminum wiring pattern, they cause short circuits and lower the yield of products remarkably.
However, the above-mentioned requirements cannot all be optimized simultaneously, since they interact Recent Advancements in the density and integration of devices have utilized a chamber provided with a plasma source for generating high density plasma in a high vacuum condition, but the particles caused by an ion bombard in parts within this chamber which are exposed to the high density plasma have become a serious problem.
Specifically, while many of the latest high density plasma systems adopt a method of introducing electro-magnetic waves into the chamber from the outside via quartz parts, reaction product adhering to the quartz parts poses a serious problem because it peels off and falls on wafers. When a large number of wafers are processed in the chamber in which high-density plasma is generated, the reaction product adheres to and deposits on the quartz top board disposed right above the chamber. When the deposit of the product becomes large enough, it falls on the wafers, creating contaminating particles.